Pretty Face
by collienova
Summary: “Should I be happy because we’re friends, or cry because that’s all we’ll ever be”. This quote always plays on Sakura Kinomoto’s mind. It seems that her sights for Li Syaoran is behind the dark shadow of a woman whom Syaoran claims to love til


**Author's Note**: Hi! I'm really excited that I'm finally able to author some cool stories! I hope you like them though. And by the way no worries because I'm not like any other author who just keeps on promising that he/she will not stop on the middle of a story. I know you guys have always heard about this stuff, but don't worry because I am a girl of my word J

**Disclaimer:** People I am so sorry but I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, but I swear I would do anything to own it! LOL J

**Summary:** "Should I be happy because we're friends, or cry because that's all we'll ever be". This quote always plays on Sakura Kinomoto's mind. It seems that her sights for Li Syaoran is behind the dark shadow of a woman whom Syaoran claims to love till death. But what will happen when Sakura decides to change her looks and taste for fashion. Will Syaoran see the pretty face behind the glasses?

==========================================

**Chapter 1**

****

I sat down on the cafeteria room and waited for my friends. I fixed my glasses as I searched around the lunchroom. "There's no sign of them" I whispered to myself. A felt a strong hand pat me on the back. I turned around to see my friend Li Syaoran.

"Hey Saku, just came to say that I can't have lunch with you guys today. I just asked Czarina out to lunch with me. Oh I can't wait! Well catch you later buddy!" he said as he ran towards a pretty brunette who was waiting for him right by the lunchroom entrance.

I adjusted my sweater as I regained compsure. "Hi, my name is Kinomoto Sakura. I'm 16 years old attending high school with my best friends, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki and Eriol. I'm the outcast out of all of them. It seems that the fashion police has arrested me for being out of style. But oh well, they still love me as Sakura anyways."

I played with my food for about ten minutes when someone came up behind me and surprised the hell out of me. The person laughed so hard that it seems like it would almost roll on the floor out of laughter. Yamazaki sat down opposite me on the table and watched my outraged face. He just can't stop laughing at what he did.

"It's not funny Yamazaki, you would have almost given me a heart attack back there!" I said calming down towards the end of my sentence. Yamazaki stopped laughing and looked down at his food. He pretended to be hurt. I'm was used to this but it still gets me every time. It was like puppy eyes in modern form.

"Where's the others? Have you seen them yet?" he asked as he opened a book and started to flip the pages.

"Nope. I was having the peace and quiet I wanted when you had to come barging on me and ruin it" I said sarcastically.

"I said I was sorry Saku. I didn't mean it!" Yamazaki apologized taking his eyes from the book open in front of him.

'Oh well, it was just a joke' I thought. "Yea that's ok don't worry about it" I said and I gave him a smile. My friends always said that I had the best smile in the whole world. But I don't believe them because if I do have the best smile, Syaoran would have asked me out already. But no. He just sees me as an old fashioned young lady trapped in a fashion crisis. Oh man, what am I going to do to make him notice me! Oh by the way, just in case I forgot to tell you, I have a crush on my friend. Yea well as you guys have not noticed giggles.

"Saku! Oh my god, I've been looking all over the place for you!" Tomoyo said as all her other friends came into view. "Eriol and I are planning to go out for lunch today and I invited all our other friends. Except for Yamazaki since he says that he has to study for a big math test. If I know better he was just avoiding someone" Tomoyo said trying to ignore the fact that Yamazaki was there.

"Avoiding who?" I asked my friend.

"Why Chiharu of course."

"Why would he avoid her, Tomoyo?"

"Just a lover's quarrel Sakura nothing big" she said trying to tug my arm and haul me up.

"A what?" Well I haven't really been in a relationship before, so that's a reason on why I don't know anything about this stuff.

"Just a small fight! For god's sake Sakura, just leave!" Chiharu said as she rushed toward their table to help Tomoyo on persuading Sakura to come.

"Chiharu, may I have a word with you please?" Yamazaki suddenly said.

Chiharu was definitely taken aback by this request. She wasn't expecting Yamazaki to make the first move on her. It was usually the other way around when this couple are having fights. It was usually Chiharu who makes the first move to be okay with Yamazaki. Well this time it was certainly different. Chiharu knew that she should talk to his boyfriend so she just let us leave without her and she sat down on my seat. Hopefully when me and my friends come back everything would be okay for the both of them.

==========================================

Me and my friends walked into the newest and most famous hang out for teens like me. My friends walked me into an empty table while Rika walked over to the counter to get us some food. I searched around the restaurant to see some familiar faces, most of which are from school. I adjusted my glasses and saw the most terrible sight I know I would ever see in my whole entire life.

I heard Tomoyo giggle beside me, she probably noticed it too. "Oh my gosh! Look at that Eriol, it's Syaoran and, what's her name again?" Tomoyo said her forehead creasing.

"It's Czarina" I told her staring at the table. 'I can't believe Syaoran could do this to me! Why, why, why! Oh yea he doesn't know I love him. I hate to love him. He doesn't even love me back anyways'

"Sakura, are you there? Hello, earth to Sakura" Tomoyo said waving her hand in front of my eyes.

I snapped out of my staring stance and looked at my friend's face. I can sense that she was concerned about me just staring into space like that. "Don't worry Tomoyo I'm fine" I said and I accompanied it with my smile.

Rika came back carrying a tray of burgers and pop. She sat down beside me and handed out the food. As she bit into her burger, she noticed it too. I was hoping she wouldn't though, because I don't want to see Syaoran with another woman. Oh silly me, he doesn't know how I really feel about him. Oh well I guess it's too late now, might as well just deal with it.

I noticed Rika look at Tomoyo and pointed in Syaoran's direction. Okay I guess she did notice him. I looked up in time to find out that things had gotten worse. Syaoran was making out with this Czarina person. Oh, how much I want to kill this woman. She's a big pain in the butt! I watched as Syaoran and Czarina made out. I just could not believe my eyes.

It was as if Syaoran had read my mind, because the second he and Czarina separated he looked straight at me. Our eyes looked for what seemed like an eternity to me. But in reality it was only a second. I noticed him talking to Czarina. After which they were both walking towards our table. I immediately looked down because I didn't want to look at him in the eye any longer. I can't take the hurt that's swirling deep within me.

"Hey guys!" Syaoran greeted us. "This is my new girlfriend, Czarina" he said with a smile.

'Well at least he's happy with her' I thought. My heart was completely broken knowing that fact. I just could not take the fact that someone else is making my Syaoran happy.

"Yeah, don't worry Li, we noticed" Eriol said with a wide grin on his face.

'Well at least I'm the only one who's got access to call him Syaoran', I thought with a smile.

I know that Syaoran is staring at the top of my head right now. I just wish I could make him stop looking at me. "Hey Saku, nice head!" he joked. Yeah he is a very big joker I say. I just wish that he would go out with me instead of her. I hate the world.

"Guys, I'm going to go back to school now. I'll just talk to you guys later" I said as I stood up and walked away. I need to see how Yamazaki and Chiharu are doing anyways.

==========================================

I arrived in the lunchroom in time to see Yamazaki and Chiharu cuddled up. She smiled knowing that things worked out between her friends. She felt better knowing that. She temporarily erased the memory of what happened in the fast food restaurant as she approached the couple.

As me approached, Chiharu must have seen her for she quickly sat up straight and relaxed when she noticed it was me. "Oh, hi Sakura! I thought you were with Tomoyo and them?" she asked puzzled.

"Yeah well I just wanted to see how you guys are doing. well I'm glad you guys are fine now" I said with a smile.

"Yeah" the couple said in unison.

'I wish I had a boyfriend. Oh how fun it would be!' I thought while sitting down.

==========================================

"What's up with Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he sat down and he motioned Czarina to sit on his lap.

"I don't know. Well I have never seen her like that before" Tomoyo said sipping her milkshake.

"Why would anyone care about that geek girl?" Czarina butted in. Her hands were running up and down on the front of Syaoran's shirt. "She should be just left alone in the nerd world you know what I mean?"

Everyone stared at her in disbelief including Syaoran. They all have to admit that she was right, but they loved their friend no matter what she looks like and besides it's the inside that counts.

"Um, excuse me but did you just call my best friend a nerd and a geek?" Syaoran said removing her hands from his chest. He was glaring at her, he can't believe that this girl can be so stupid. Or rather how can he be so stupid as to go out with this monster.

"Yes baby, I did. I don't think there's nothing wrong with what I said because I think you all agree anyways" she said with a wicked smile on her face. She attempted to kiss Syaoran but her boyfriend avoided it. And he made her stand up all of a sudden.

"Sorry guys, but I think we have to go. Have fun with your lunch! Later" Syaoran said as he led his girlfriend outside of the restaurant. He dragged her into his car and calmed down. 'How dare she call my friend a nerd. Of course Sakura isn't a nerd or a geek even if she doesn't fix herself up. She's still beautiful. Oh what am I thinking I have a girlfriend here!' he struggled with his thoughts. He was snapped out of his trance when he felt Czarina brushing her hand on his arm. He shoved it away and faced her.

"I didn't mean to insult your friend baby. But you have to admit that I was right. And why are you wasting your time on that geek when you can have a hot girl like me" she said seductively as she tried to kiss Syaoran on the cheeks.

"Well for your information, Czarina. Sakura is not a geek. She's a really pretty girl if you ask me, she just doesn't want to show it to us" he said quite defensively.

"Why are you on that bore's side anyways? I am your girlfriend so you should be defending me instead of her you know!" Czarina said raising her voice. She was getting impatient now, not to mention jealous.

"If you consider yourself my girlfriend, then respect my friends too" Syaoran said avoiding her eyes.

"Why bother. What do you think the popular kids would think of me if I befriended that jerk friend of yours?" Czarina asked. She felt her temper starting to rise.

"You know I could not believe I was such a jerk to like you. You are such a terrible person! Just go. I don't want to see you again, not unless you decide to respect my friends" Syaoran said as he lowered his head.

"You know I have had my eyes on you for months now Li Syaoran, you will always regret this day for as long as you live!" she said as she stomped out of the car.

==========================================

"And there she goes" Eriol said as he followed Czarina's form walking off to the distance.

He had always believed that Syaoran cared so much for his best friend Sakura. A lot of the girls that he had dated had been dumped by him because those girls just didn't realize that looks aren't everything. This was probably the fifth one that Syaoran had turned down. But the real question is, if he can forget all these girls, why don't he just ask Sakura to be his girlfriend since it's real obvious that he likes her. 'I should ask him about that later' Eriol thought to himself.

"Yeah I know. Syaoran had always been like that with girls whenever one had the guts to insult our best friend. I wish those two people would be together. I'm sure they would be such a great couple!" Tomoyo said starry-eyed.

The group watched as Syaoran drove away. And suddenly Tomoyo had an idea. "Hey guys, do you want to play matchmaker?" Eriol, Naoko and Rika just had a puzzled look on their face.

==========================================

I was waiting for time to pass by. I was sitting on a bench watching the butterflies fly on the flowers. I loved the sight of this because of the vibrant colors these beautiful animals have. I looked at her watch and found out that there was only a few minutes left until the bell rang for my next class. As I stood up she felt a strong hand gently clamp around her shoulder.

"Hey!" said the voice. I know I would be able to recognize that voice anywhere I go.

"Hi, Syaoran" I said. I didn't realize that I didn't have the usual enthusiastic tone in my voice until he said, "Is something bothering you? Well you did run off in the fast food place awhile ago you know. I'm just a little worried"

I never really believed that Syaoran would care for me. I didn't hoped either because I was scared to have my heart broken. I don't really know how it feels to have a heartache, but according to my friends, I wouldn't like it one bit. So I thought that the best thing to do is keep it in the dark and ignore it. I also try my best to avoid him, but I can't because he's my friend and I don't want to make him upset. But this is different, he's worried about me. Is it possible that he cares for me too?

"Oh it was nothing. I just had to catch up with my studies. By the way, where's Czarina?" I quickly changed the subject but as soon as I saw the look in his face, I knew and I regretted ever saying the girl's name to him. "Is it my fault again, Syaoran?" I asked. I always knew that I was the only one stopping him from having a serious relationship with other girls. This is like the fifth time that it happened to him. And I feel sad because I feel like I don't do him any good.

"No it's just I don't like the fact that she disrespects my friends, Saku" he said motioning her friend to sit down beside him.

"Even if you lay it down nicely, I can still see that it's my fault. Look Syaoran, I'm really sorry if I'm this way. I mean I just couldn't help it. And if you want to, you can just drop me as your friend, I deserve it anyways" I said with the look of pain on my face.

"Your talking crazy Sakura, I would never exchange you for anyone else. You're my best friend!" he said. I must have looked sad because right after saying that he said, "Why you sad? Didn't you want me to be your best friend?"

I smiled hearing that from him. "I'm really happy that we're best friends, Syaoran. It's just…" I stammered. I know that I couldn't tell him right now how I really felt for him, and besides I told myself that I would ignore the fact that I like him.

"Just what, Saku?" he asked looking me in the eye.

His eyes were so warm that I just wanted to drown into them. But I know I could not, I have to stop this right now!

"It's just that I have to go to class now" I said standing up and walking away as fast as I can. I can hear him calling me from behind and I just ignored it and walked straight ahead. Why does this have to be so complicated?

==========================================

Author's Note: Hey I hope you all liked it! Well just read and review please! I want to know what you guys think and I promise to update every week on this story only if you guys like it. But if you don't please just say so! And I hope that you would also correct mistakes if I have any. I would be really happy to improve my writing skills. J RR!!!!!!!!!


End file.
